


(To See You) Bloom

by IfCujoWereSappho



Category: Gakuen Heaven - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic, Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Minor Self Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 15:50:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10415583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfCujoWereSappho/pseuds/IfCujoWereSappho
Summary: Growing together is better.





	

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Heaven, or any of its characters, SPRAY/Higuri Yuu do.

Non/Self-Beta'd: all mistakes, bad writing and OOCness are mine

-

When they were still in highschool, Takuto would sketch endless flora more consistently than any other subject, so much sometimes that Shinomiya liked to think of him as some of the pretty things he drew.    
“You’re rose red,” he teased when Takuto blushed.   
“Delicate like a flower,” he thought of his artist.   
“You’re going to bloom, it’s slow, but I can tell,” he would assure. And Takuto took each word as a treasure.   
  
He drew a lot of Shinomiya too. He even took to drawing his beloved archer in less  _ presentable _ forms, like laying in bed, covered unsubtly in only a sheet up to his well defined abdominals. Shinomiya knew he needn't worry, but Takuto promised him anyway that no one else would see. 

“ _ I don’t want to share you _ ,” he’d said. 

-

“It’s too bad you don’t want to be an art teacher, I think you’d be wonderful,” Shinomiya told him once.   
Maybe it was the long school week, finally reaching it’s end that prompted Takuto’s response; “I don’t do too well with students.”   
“Even here in college?”   
“They’re still...it’s still a lot.”   
“What if you practiced on me?” Shinomiya prompted.    
“Drawing on you?” Takuto asked.   
Shinomiya couldn’t help his soft laugh, “you could do that too, if you like. You could even teach me like that.”   
Takuto had smiled, shyly still, and blushed, “painting each other, there’s an idea for a date.”   
-   
It had turned out rather messy but Shinomiya figured it might and Takuto had planned a head rather well by laying down extra sheets just for the ink. Their tangled legs had smeared the ink flowers that decorated them, the ones on Shinomiya which remained, still clearly resembling camellias.   
“Why camellias?” he’d asked.   
His artist had shrugged and kissed him, “they just seem like you.”   
-

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry Koji,” Takuto whimpered. He was getting better,  _ really _ , he’d been doing well.   
“It’s fine now, it’s okay, I’m not mad,” Shinomiya recited. He held Takuto as the artist cried against him, arms already bandaged, razor who knows where (but Shinomiya could deal with that later.)    
“Koji, I’m sorry, I knew- I knew I shouldn’t but-”   
“It’s okay, it’s over,” Shinomiya soothed. His hand ran over Takuto’s hair in slow strokes. “You can tell me what happened when you feel better.”   
“I- I thought, I was too scared when I thought you might realize,” Takuto fumbled, “what if you realized I’m not good enough?”   
“You know that won’t happen,” Shinomiya said. “You’re more than enough.”   
Takuto was very delicate. He seemed to wither and crumple more easily than most, but he always looked to Shinomiya as if he were the sun.

-

“What’s that intense look?” Shinomiya had come home one day while the sun was still high in the sky to find Takuto with his hands in a pot of dirt.

“This year will bring flowers,” Takuto said, still focused.

Shinomiya hugged him gently from behind, leaning his chin on Takuto’s shoulder, “and why is that, my love?”

“Because I am planting flowers.”

-

“Camellias?” Shinomiya looked at Takuto’s sketch. He’d learned by now that at least between them if Takuto left his work out so easily to see, it was an invitation or at least an indication that he didn’t mind.   
  
“Koji.”   
“Yes, love?”   
Takuto hesitated, trying to look Shinomiya in the eyes.“I- I was thinking of getting them as tattoos,” he said.   
“Tattoos?! Takuto you-”   
“On my arms,” Takuto said. “Over all the scars.”   
  
Shinomiya paused, tattoos were a hard thing to get by with in Japan, even these days. It wasn’t like when they were in school, but being a doctor he certainly could never go to work sporting any. It could be easier though for an independent artist like Takuto. “You haven’t decided anything, have you?” 

Takuto shook his head. “Nothing yet, just sketching some ideas, they may not be anything though.”

Shinomiya pressed his palm to Takuto’s cheek and Takuto leaned into the touch, reveling in the cool mismatched sensation of his beloved’s ring touching his skin. Shinomiya let out a soft sigh and kissed his artist’s other cheek.

“Will you let me try putting them on your first?”    
  
Takuto didn’t open his eyes but he smiled.

-

They both stood shirtless in Takuto’s studio, a paint stained sheet on the floor and paint set out on a table. Takuto pressed both his hands flat against Shinomiya’s bare chest, the inside of his studio felt cool and it gave his ring the same sensation on Shinomiya’s skin and Shinomiya’s ring had on Takuto’s. One of Shinomiya’s hands covered Takuto’s, their rings giving a tiny clink as they touched. 

“Thank you, Koji, for staying.”

Shinomiya interlaced their fingers, “there is nothing that would not be worth staying by your side to see you bloom.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally submitted for the multifandom collaboration project, [Hanazono collab](https://hanazonocollab.tumblr.com)


End file.
